


Just Start the Conversation

by Very_Niche_Interests



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon True Forms, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Texting, they/them pronouns for reader, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests
Summary: Levi has been avoiding you since you started dating everyone. You go to confront him and are met with an emotional outburst.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Just Start the Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally went to write Levi's chapter for [Hellspawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662626) (18+ only), I ended up writing this instead. I've edited it to remove any mature themes and language. Very much a vent piece.

It had been a few weeks since your confession of love to the Avatars of Sin. All had expressed their own love for you, and the eight of you were happily dating. Small squabbles had cropped up here and there—boundaries and expectations needed to be set—but ultimately all would be settled and resolved to where everyone was happy.

Everyone, save for Levi.

His initial displeasure at seeing you with his brothers was expected. Envy wasn’t just an emotion he felt—it was the very core of his being. And you knew that sharing you with the brothers, whom he so often felt inferior to, would prey on that.

For the first several days, he avoided you. Shut himself up in his room for longer than usual, canceling your gaming and anime nights so he could “study.” And for this time you gave him space. You thought that was all he needed.

Then, as several more days passed, he slowly returned to normal. Or, it seemed normal. At first. He was out of his room for group meals again, joining in on movie nights, and even attending classes in-person occasionally.

Game and anime nights were still canceled. That was the first clue. The second was the intense stare Levi bore into you with whenever he was around. Of course, if he saw you catch him staring, he would blush and look away. But in the moments before he would notice, you could see—no, _feel_ —the storm raging within his heart. It was always darker and more volatile whenever you were handsy with one of the others in public.

All attempts at cornering him for a conversation were blocked. No amount of pleading, trying to catch him alone, or even enticing him with a new anime could get him to sit down for a one-on-one. Having been a shut-in for millennia, he was irritatingly adept at avoiding conversations when he really wanted to.

And any time you would press, he’d simply smile and make up an excuse. He waved you off passively, insisting that nothing was wrong; that you didn’t need to waste your time on him.

You almost wish he was obstinately stubborn like Mammon had been: being curt, dismissive, even rude to you. You’d have an excuse to confront him and force a conversation about what was going on. But his façade of normalcy made it difficult to do that without feeling bad about it. Forcing him into a conversation could just push him further away.

“I just don’t know what to do!” You complained to Solomon, not comfortable airing grievances about one boyfriend with another behind his back. Solomon wasn’t exactly the best at giving relationship advice, but he did have some insight into how to deal with multiple Demon relationships. Even if his weren’t romantic in nature.

All he could do was give you a shrug. “Well, I can’t tell you what to do. If this were Asmo I might be able to advise you better.” He paused. “… I do know him a little better than others, and I can tell you this: you will need to take the initiative. Dancing around the subject and expecting him to come to you won’t work. Just get the conversation started and go from there.”

Just get the conversation started. It sounded so simple. So doable.

If it was so easy then why were you hesitating? You stood in front of the door to Levi’s room, fist hovering just beside the wood in preparation to knock. “Just get it started…” You breathed to yourself. A mantra, a spell, a prayer to steel yourself.

Eventually, you drew on the same courage that you had in that very first day and knocked.

No answer. You knock again, louder.

Again, no answer.

“Levi I know you’re in there!”

Silence, then a buzz on your D.D.D.

**Levi-senpai <3**  
I’m in the middle of a raid

Of course he was more comfortable with texting. Why hadn’t you thought of it sooner? Well, it was one way to start if not the ideal one. You sat yourself down in front of his door, back leaning against the plane.

**You**  
Which game?

 **Levi-senpai <3**  
Demon Dungeon Magical Miracle 4

 **You**  
You’re the #1 player right?  
I bet you could beat that raid in seconds!

 **Levi-senpai <3**  
…  
Probably.  
I mean.  
Yeah of course I could.

 **You**  
Hell yeah! No one can out-speed the top rank player!  
Can I come in and cheer you on?  
Not that you need it of course ;D

Your hands trembled as you tapped out each letter and hit send. You texted like it was any normal conversation. Like he wasn’t actively avoiding you. Like nothing was wrong. One of you had to at least pretend to have a level head, and it certainly couldn’t be Levi.

Instead of a text response, you heard the lock click behind you and Levi’s voice. “….You can come in. I’m done now anyway.”

Relieved at finally making some progress, you stood up and cautiously opened the door. You rushed inside and closed the door behind you before he had a chance to change his mind and throw you back out.

Levi was lounged in his bean-bag chair, looking an absolute mess. More than usual. The tousled hair, under eye bags, and blood-shot sclera were typical for his “I’ve been up all night gaming” look. But they were much worse now and his face bore an air of deep sadness rather than his content gamer one.

You glanced around his room. It was… messier than usual. Not a stye, but still notably less organized. His games weren’t in alphabetical order—some hadn’t even been put back on the shelf. Two of his Ruri-chan figurines stood askew. His uniform was pooled in a disheveled pile next to his tub, not even folded; just lying there in the same position they landed in when he took them off.

“Levi…”

“…”

It was so much worse than you had thought. You cleared your throat and tried to put on a reassuring smile. “Long time no see! Congrats on winning the raid.”

“Huh? O-Oh yeah. That. It was. Um. Easy.” He refused to look at you, instead focused on one of the pull strings on his hoodie, rolling it between his fingers nervously.

Just get the conversation started.

“Hey, Levi, I can tell that you’re upset.” You kept your tone as level and soothing as you could. “Please talk to me, my love.”

His head snapped directly towards you, eyes wide. “L-Love… I-I thought… N-No you’re trying to trick me!” He accused. “I WON’T F-FALL FOR IT!”

Your heart panged in your chest. It was getting much harder to keep your composure. “Please, Levi. Just talk to me. I love you and I want to work this out. I want us to be honest with each other.” Your voice was but a whimpered plea. “Tell me what’s wrong.” You already had an idea as to the answer, but you wanted to hear it from him.

Levi was silent for moment, trembling. He cast his gaze downward to hide the tears building in his eyes. “Don’t… Say things like that.” His tone was dark—devoid of anything but utter despair. “I can take it as long as you’re not pretending.”

“Pretending? What are you talking about?”

Bristling, he raised his voice. “Don’t play dumb! I know you’re happy enough with my brothers.” He snapped. “I hate that you’ve been going around telling everyone you’re dating all of us when I know you only wanna date _them_. Not me.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but Levi cut you off. The cork was off, and all the things he had kept bottled up were spilling out now. “You said you wanted all of us but that can’t be true! I mean, who would want to date a yucky otaku like me! I know the only reason you’re not telling me the truth is because you’re my Henry. You don’t want to hurt my feelings by leaving only me out.”

“Levi—”

“STOP IT!” he buried his head in his hands. “I watch you pretending, trying to spare my feelings but it hurts. I know you won’t ever love me. I don’t deserve for you to!” His hands gripped tight around his roots, shaking. Coraline horns began to sprout from his head. “I _love_ you and I see you day in and day out fawning over the others and I wish it was me! It hurts _so much_ and I _hate it_!”

His demon form was out in full now. The air around him practically glowed with a malicious envious energy. This was the scariest you had seen him since the night you made your pact. But unlike then, the anger wasn’t directed at you.

“I tried so FUCKING hard to pretend it didn’t bother me but I can’t!” He was sobbing and yelling at this point. “S-So stay away. I-I can control myself as long as I _know_ I don’t have a chance. I can live with that. I always have…. Please stop or I…. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep from losing myself…”

You strode over to him and wrapped your arms around him tight. Physical contact wasn’t his favorite, but it was the only thing you could think to do. He wasn’t giving you room to speak. So you did the only other thing you could do.

Levi bristled at your touch. “WHAT DID I—” He started to yell, but his breath hitched when you looked up at him with tearful eyes.

“Let me speak for a while. You’ve spilled your heart to me, so let me spill mine to you.”

He wanted to protest, but the pain in your gaze tugged at his heart. He couldn’t refuse you. “F-Fine…”

“I love you. You _are_ worthy of me. It’s no lie, not a trick, nothing like that. I’m your Henry. And Henry would never lie to his dearest friend, so please believe me when I say: I love you just as much as I do the others. You’re fun to be around, talented, incredibly knowledgeable, and so, _so_ sweet in ways none of the others could be. I know you’ll always feel inferior but I will stand at the highest point in the Celestial Realm and scream it if you need me to: _I love you_ , all of you, no matter what. I will never think of you as anything other than one of the wonderful Demons I’m lucky to have fallen for.”

Several minutes ticked by in silence. The air around you was cold, dense, and heavy.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms and tail around you tightly. Tears poured from his eyes and he sobbed into your shoulder. Clinging to you like his life depended on it, he went slack in your arms.

You let him cry it out, gently patting his back and stroking his hair. You mumbled soft words of love and comfort to him. That you love him. That he’s wonderful. That you’re not going to leave him.

Finally, he pulled away from you and wiped his face. His demon form had dissipated during his cry.

You took his hand and pulled him towards his couch. Sitting down beside him, you gave him a loving smile.

“I… I’m s—no… _Thank you_. F-For… everything.” He breathed. “I… I am sorry though. I shouldn’t have snapped at you… Should have told you this sooner…”

“All is forgiven my love.” You carded your fingers through his hair. “Envy is part of who you are. But it’s not _all_ of who you are. In the future, you don’t need to hide how you’re feeling from me. I’ll always be here to talk you through whatever is going on in that cute head of yours.”

He blushed feverishly. “I… fuck, how are you so perfect?”

“I’m not. I just want to give you the love and support you deserve. Not that I aim to fix you or anything. Just to make sure you know you aren’t alone.” You smiled warmly at him. “You would do the same for me, right?”

“O-Of course!! You don’t even need to ask!!!” He leaned in and gave you a quick peck on the lips. It was so gentle, you barely made contact. His face managed to turn even redder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You moved to give him a proper kiss on the lips. Tender, loving, though not a make-out. “Let’s get you a bath okay? I think you deserve to relax. I’ll even ask Asmo if we can use his bathroom!”

Levi’s heart skipped a beat. “W-We…?”

“Would you rather bathe alone?”

“N-NO!” He averted his eyes. “… a bath with you sounds nice…”


End file.
